The Stranger
by Arcerr
Summary: Featherpaw and her sister Leafpaw are having a normal day in the life of a warrior in OceanClan when they rescue a small kit from drowning in the ocean. Then, strange things begin happening, and it all started when they rescued the stranger...
1. Blue Skies Before the Storm

"Featherpaw!"

"Coming!" Featherpaw mewed. She stood up and stretched, her paws trembling as she did so. She gave herself a few quick licks before bounding out of the apprentices' den. She blinked in the bright sun. How long had she been asleep? She shook her head in attempt to clear it, but only succeeded in making herself dizzy. She narrowed her eyes against the blaring sun and looked around.

"Leafpaw? Where are you?" She asked. She looked around. It wasn't like her sister to disappear after calling her name.

"Ung!"

Something rammed into Featherpaw so hard that she was knocked onto her back.

"Wha-"

"Gotcha!" Leafpaw stood on top of her grinning triumphantly at her. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Featherpaw complained. She attempted to push Leafpaw off but her sister held held her with a firm grip.

"A warrior should always be ready!" Leafpaw chided. She got off of Featherpaw with a small jump.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you!" Featherpaw growled with mock anger. She scrambled up and leapt at her sister, cuffing her around the ear. The two apprentices rolled around in their mock fight.

"Hey watch it!" Someone complained. "You ruined my concentration! Now I have to start over again!"

Featherpaw looked up and saw Mousepaw standing over a large piece of bark. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Oooh, it looks so smooth!" Leafpaw gasped. "Where'd you get it?" She ran her paw over the surface. Featherpaw had to admit it did look really smooth.

"I'm trying to something as a gift! It's for…somebody special," Mousepaw replied. "It's something secret. So go away!"

"Uh, alright, I guess. Come on Leafpaw, we have to go hunting anyway," Featherpaw mewed. She flicked her tail at Leafpaw motioning for her to follow her. They padded into the forest, breathing in the deep scents of the plants.

"Do you want to go to the beach really quick? It's a really nice day!" Leafpaw mewed. "Come on, you know you want to go get your paws wet!"

"I do like getting wet, but not with salt water. It's disgusting!" Featherpaw mewed.

"Aw, come on, you can make another hill with the sand!" Leafpaw mewed. "Please?" she begged.

"Ok, but after we go hunting. Let's catch five pieces of prey before we go to the beach," Featherpaw mewed. Without waiting for a reply she dashed off towards her favorite hunting spot. It had a huge boulder with lots of hiding spots. She spotted a mouse right away. She dropped into a crouch and stalked it, slowly setting her paws down to not make any noise. She leaped, and caught the mouse squarely between her paws. She killed it with a swift bite to the neck, then picked it up proudly. She buried it next to the boulder, then scented the air.

Leafpaw was probably still where she had left her, babbling about the beach. Featherpaw caught sight of the white bobbing tail of a rabbit. She stalked it, circling it slowly. A twig snapped, and the rabbit took off.  
>Featherpaw bolted after it, determined not to let it get away. She chased it back towards where she had left Leafpaw. She ran past a startled Leafpaw, who was carrying two mice in her mouth. She dashed after the rabbit, and saw that the rabbit was aiming for a hole in the ground. She leaped as far as she could, stretching out her paws. She landed right on top of the rabbit as it tried to get into the hole. Half of the rabbit was already inside the tunnel, so she couldn't get a firm grip on the squirming piece of prey. She grabbed one of its hind legs and dragged it out. She pinned it down and delivered a quick bite to its neck.<p>

_What a messy kill_, she thought. At least she had gotten it. She carried it back to where her mouse was buried, and saw Leafpaw already there. There were two mice and a squirrel in a small pile beside her.

"How did you catch all that so fast?" Featherpaw asked her. She dug up her mouse and put it in the pile along with her rabbit.

"Maybe I'm just a good hunter," Leafpaw said smugly. "Now can we go to the beach?"

"Sure. Let's bury all this and then come back on our way back," Featherpaw suggested.  
>They buried all their prey, then padded together towards the beach. When they arrived, it was sunhigh. It was warm, and the sand was soft and clean. The water was beautiful, sparkling in the sunlight. Leafpaw bounded towards the water and let the waves lap at her paws.<p>

Featherpaw sat on the sand, enjoying the warm feeling on her paws. She looked out onto the deep blue ocean. There was a small blob of black in the distance. Narrowing her eyes to see what it was, she stared at it. She couldn't make out what it was.

"Leafpaw! Come over here!" Featherpaw called out. She squinted towards the distance where the blob was getting closer.

Leafpaw padded out of the water and shook out her fur. She happily bounded towards Featherpaw. "What is it?"

Featherpaw motioned with her tail towards the floating blob. "What is that?"

Leafpaw squinted into the distance. "Oh great StarClan it's a cat!" She started running to the water. She was a good swimmer, but she wasn't trained to swim the huge waves of the ocean yet. She battled the waves, trying to get past them to go rescue the cat. Featherpaw ran after her, not allowing her to go out there alone. They swam furiously, trying to get past the huge waves.

Featherpaw felt sick to her stomach, as she had swallowed too much water. Another wave towered over her, like an angry badger about to strike. She had never seen a badger, there were none on the island, but her mother had told her stories about clans being attacked and destroyed by hordes of badgers.

As they got closer, Featherpaw realized that the small cat barely keeping its nose above the water was young, probably younger than her. Leafpaw swam like she never had before, trying to get closer to the cat. She finally got close enough to grab it, and she started to pull it back towards the island. OceanClan cats had the build of strong swimmers, so they had an easier time going along with the waves back to shore.

Once they reached the beach, Featherpaw ran up to the sand, shaking herself, trying to rid herself of the putrid salt water. She didn't understand how her sister enjoyed swimming in it.

Leafpaw had dragged the cat onto the beach. "We have to get her to Oceanbreeze!" she mewed.  
>The small cat had its eyes shut tight and it looked tiny with its fur plastered against its body. The sisters carried the cat slowly, but steadily, back to camp.<p>

"Is she going to be alright?" Featherpaw asked Oceanbreeze. She and Leafpaw had taken the small cat to Oceanbreeze as soon as they could. Now it was all up to Oceanbreeze .

"I don't know," Oceanbreeze mewed. She had examined the stranger and gotten the water out of her lungs. She now gave her some herbs to help her with shock.

"It's in the paws of StarClan now," Oceanbreeze said. She got up and soaked some moss in some fresh water from the puddle at the corner of her den. "Can you make sure that she gets some water? She will be dehydrated from all the salt water."

"Ok!" Leafpaw mewed. She bounded over and took the soaked moss from Oceanbreeze and padded to the strange cat. She dripped some water into her mouth.

Suddenly, the cat coughed, then opened her eyes. She raised her head and blinked, looking around. Her gaze reached Oceanbreeze, and Oceanbreeze froze, staring back at the cat's strange, icy blue eyes.  
>Their gazes locked for a few heartbeats, then the small cat's head fell back down, and she was unconscious once again.<br>Oceanbreeze took a sharp breath, and Featherpaw wondered what that was all about. She exchanged a glance with Leafpaw, who had a look of confusion on her face.

It was the next day, and Featherpaw and Leafpaw were given the whole day to rest from their exotic adventure in rescuing the cat. As they passed other cats, they were congratulated and were asked many questions. Leafpaw basked in all the attention, soaking up every bit of it, but Featherpaw was a little shyer, and she let Leafpaw do all the talking.

"So there I was, in the middle of the ocean, not sure if I was going in the right direction, not sure if I was going to get back to the island alive. I saw the poor, helpless cat, and she's younger than me I think, drowning, and being thrown around by the huge waves like a little leaf. I swam as hard as I could, until I finally reached the cat. I pulled her mightily across the ocean, back to the island, being pushed by waves and currents."

Featherpaw frowned as she listened to Leafpaw boast about their 'adventure'. It seemed that every time the story got more dramatic. And whenever Leafpaw told it, Featherpaw was never in it. Featherpaw got up and padded away, heading towards the medicine cat's den. She was eager to see the small cat, and find out where she was from.

"Oceanbreeze?" Featherpaw asked, poking her head into Oceanbreeze's den. She padded in slowly, hoping not to disturb her or their guest. As her eyes adjusted to the darkened den, she saw Oceanbreeze lying down next to the small cat, seeming to speak to her quietly. She looked up when she noticed Featherpaw. She got up and padded to her.

"Featherpaw, may I help you?" Oceanbreeze asked, leading her outside her den to a private area surrounded by ferns.

"Um, I just wanted to see how our guest is doing," Featherpaw mewed. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. I was trying to get her to speak, but she seems like either she doesn't want to speak, or she can't. Maybe you can get her to talk to you," Oceanbreeze mewed. She looked tired, and her fur was messy from trying to take care of her patient.

"Oh, sure, I'll go talk to her. You should get some rest, you must be tired," Featherpaw mewed. She flicked her tail tip comfortingly on Oceanbreeze's shoulder.

Oceanbreeze nodded and padded to her nest inside her den.

Featherpaw went over to the corner of the den, to where the small cat was laying. Featherpaw lay next to her, trying to look the complete opposite of threatening.

"Hello there," Featherpaw mewed gently. The small cat looked about the age of a kit, it's face rounded with youth and fluffy with kitten fur. Yet her eyes burned with such intensity, sending chills down Featherpaw's spine, even in the warm weather.

The kit remained silent, staring at Featherpaw with wide, icy blue eyes. Featherpaw found that when she looked into the kit's eyes, once she got past their icy and guarded shield, she could see whatever she wanted to see. She saw fish, lots of fish, with bubbles and blue, blue everywhere. Featherpaw realized that this was probably what it looked like underwater. Then she saw…her mother. Featherpaw gasped, and she leapt backwards in surprise. She saw her mother, her beautiful mother, in the kit's eyes. Her mother, who had been killed by being drowned by something unknown, into the darkness of the ocean. Her mother, who Featherpaw had seen only once before, and now she was staring at her, from the eyes of the kit. Featherpaw stared at the kit, unbelieving.  
>The kit shifted uncomfortably and Featherpaw remembered that she was trying to get her to talk to her.<p>

"What's your name?" Featherpaw asked, trying to get a conversation going. She gently ran her tail over the kit's fur.

"I don't have name," the kit mewed quietly. She looked at Featherpaw so that Featherpaw felt a rush of sympathy for the poor kit.

"Do you know how you got into the water?" Featherpaw asked.

The kit shook her head, her eyes wide.

Featherpaw sighed when she heard her name being called by Leafpaw.

"Featherpaw, Featherpaw! Where are you?"

"Can you promise me one thing?" Featherpaw asked the kit. "Can you speak to Oceanbreeze when she asks you questions?"

The kit pauses. "Maybe," she mewed softly. The kit trembled, and Featherpaw put some moss over her to keep her warm. The kit lay her head on her paws and fell asleep.  
>Featherpaw got up and padded out of the medicine cat's den.<p> 


	2. Skypaw

Featherpaw was being pushed around by the waves, trying to help her mother rescue Swankit. The kit had been playing along the cliff when she tripped and fell into the hungry waves below. She had survived the fall, though, amazingly, but now she faced the dire situation in which she was being thrown around in the ocean. She was lucky to avoid all the sharp rocks near the cliff. She now wailed, crying for help.

Featherpaw's mother, one of the strongest swimmers in OceanClan, was swimming strongly against the waves to try and rescue Swankit.

Featherpaw blinked to clear the water out of her eyes. The salt stung, but Featherpaw ignored the pain.

"Get back to shore!" her mother yelled over the crashing of the waves.

Featherpaw didn't need to be told twice. She turned around and paddled back to the beach. Once she reached shore, she ran up the hill to the cliff so that she could see if her mother was alright. She saw the small white shape of Swankit and the sleek silver pelt of her mother. Suddenly, her mother stopped swimming.

Featherpaw felt a rush of fear as she saw her mother go under water. She peered at the water, searching for any signs of her. Suddenly, she saw her mother emerge from the water. Feeling a rush of relief, Featherpaw wondered what had just happened. A few more warriors stood on shore and one warrior, Berryshisker was swimming, trailing after her mother in attempt to help her. Suddenly, her mother went under again. She saw a commotion going on where her mother had gone under. Berrywhisker was still swimming as fast as he could, unaware of the commotion in front of him. The commotion stopped, but there was no sign of Featherpaw's mother. Berrywhisker had turned back, swimming back to shore. Swankit disappeared from the surface of the water. Featherpaw could do nothing but stare at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. She ran to the beach where all the warriors were standing. Berrywhisker was shivering, and his eyes were wide with terror.

"What happened? Where is my mother?" Featherpaw demanded breathless. She screeched to a halt in front of him, her eyes wide and begging.

"Sh...she...I s...I saw...I saw a ghost white cat with blood red eyes!" Berrywhisker blurted out. "She pulled your mom under...I'm sorry!"

Featherpaw woke up. A dream again. The same one. _**Again**_. She rose to her paws and saw Leafpaw still asleep. Featherpaw yawned, then stretched. Once she was done she padded out of the apprentices' den and into the clearing. It was dawn, and the dawn patrol had just gone out. Featherpaw didn't feel like going back to sleep in the fear that she would have the dream again. She bounded out of camp and into the forest. Maybe a walk would clear her mind. She was padding along next to a stream, which she knew led to the main pond. She froze when she heard a slight rustling. She spotted a bush that jerked unnaturally and she dropped into a crouch. She stalked whatever was in the bush, trying to get to the back of it to see what it was. She saw the slim black body and the white tail tip of the kit that she and Leafpaw had rescued.

"You?" Featherpaw asked in surprise. She padded closer to the kit to see what she was doing. The kit appeared to be messing around with the leaves under the bush.

The kit turned to glance at her but then continued what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Featherpaw asked. She came up to the kit's side.

The kit shrugged. She sat down and looked up at Featherpaw, her piercing blue gaze sending a shiver down Featherpaw's spine.

"How old are you?" Featherpaw asked the kit, hoping that she would get an answer this time.

The kit paused for a moment, then she mewed, "Six moons."

Featherpaw scanned the kit, who looked really small for that age. Maybe about four moons. She shrugged it away.

"Come on, we must get back to camp. I heard that Miststar was gonna give you a clan name!" Featherpaw mewed, trying to coax the kit back to camp.

The kit shrugged and trudged behind her silently, all the way back. Featherpaw hated the akwardness and wished that she could make friends with this strange cat.

* * *

><p><em><strong> "From this day on<strong>_, until she recieves her warrior name, she will be known as Skypaw!" Miststar yowled to the clan from the branch she stood on.

"Skpaw! Skypaw!" the clan cheered.

The newly named Skypaw stood in the center of the clearing, her features made of stone. Her expression was unreadable.

Featherpaw remembered the rush and excitement that she had felt when she was named an apprentice. Why didn't Skypaw feel it too? Or at least show that she did? Featherpaw felt mystified by the young apprentice. She could feel something about Skypaw that made her just so confused. Featherpaw shook off the thoughts. They were just baffling her even more. She cheered along with the clan, hearing Leafpaw cheering next to her.

As the cheering died down, Silvermist, Skypaw's mentor, padded over to Skypaw and mewed something to her. Featherpaw couldn't hear it but she saw Skypaw's expression change to a slightly happier one. She wondered what Silvermist had told her. She was just about to go talk to Skpaw until she felt Leafpaw's tail touch her shoulder.

"Featherpaw? We're going to go do battle training on the beach," Leafpaw mewed. "Wavesplash and Ripplewhisker will be waiting for us there."

Featherpaw cast one more glance at where Skypaw was, but she and Silvermist had disappeared. "Ok, let's go," she mewed, padding to the beach.

When they arrived at the beach, Wavesplash and Ripplewhisker were sitting side by side, obviously waiting for them.

"Hello Featherpaw," Wavesplash greeted her. Featherpaw was lucky and had OceanClan's deputy, Wavesplash, as her mentor.

Featherpaw dipped her head in response, then sat down in front of the mentors. Leafpaw followed suit.

"Ok, so today you are going to learn some very advanced battle moves. We have discussed together and we think that you are ready to learn it," Ripplewhisker mewed.

"It is also very dangerous and it requires excellent timing," Wavesplash added. "We'll demonstrate." Wavesplash stood up and padded over so that she faced Ripplewhisker.

Ripplewhisker stood up as well. "Ready?"

Wavesplash nodded. Ripplewhisker leapt at her, but Wavesplash did the unexpected. She flipped onto her back, leaving her belly exposed. Right when Ripplewhisker was about to land, she kicked him up into the air with her back claws, and scrambled up. Ripplewhisker landed with a thump, and Wavesplash was ontop of him before he could get up.

"Do you understand?" Wavesplash asked, getting off of Ripplewhisker.

The pair of apprentices nodded, their eyes wide with awe. Featherpaw felt unsure that she was going to be able to do this, but she would try.

"Featherpaw, why don't you do the technique first?" Wavesplash asked. "Leafpaw, you be the attacker."

Leafpaw nodded and followed Featherpaw. They faced each other, then Leafpaw leaped. Featherpaw felt a twinge of uneasiness but ignored it, flipping onto her back. When she thought that the time was right, she kicked up at Leafpaw, sending her high into the air. When Leafpaw landed, Featherpaw leapt ontop of her pinning her down proudly.

"Perfect!" Wavesplash mewed, delighted. "Leafpaw, why don't you do it now?"

The apprentices practiced some more, until the sun was starting to set. Silvermist emerged from the undergrowth followed by Skypaw. Featherpaw couldn't help but stare as they started to practice a few basic battle moves.

"Featherpaw!" A sudden force knocked her off of her paws.

"Wha-" Featherpaw gasped. She scrambled back to her paws, looking around.

"Glad to see that you're back with us," Wavesplash mewed.

Featherpaw glanced back at Skypaw and her mentor, and saw that they were coming their way.

"Hey Wavesplash! May I see you for a moment?" Silvermist called. Wavesplash trotted over to them for a moment, then came back followed by Silvermist and Skypaw.

"How would you guys like to have a mock battle?" she asked.

Featherpaw and Leafpaw brightened at that. "Yes!" they cheered.

Wavesplash nodded at Silvermist, then mewed, "I'll go and fetch the other two apprentices to make things a bit more exciting. She disappeared into the undergrowth.

A few moments later, Wavesplash reappeared from a bush followed by Mousepaw. "Sparrowpaw was on hunting patrol," she explained. "Ok, get into pairs," she ordered.

"I want to be with Featherpaw!" both Mousepaw and Leafpaw mewed at once. Suddenly, Mousepaw ducked his head in embarrasement. "Uh..."

"Ok, Mousepaw is on Featherpaw's team first then you can switch," Ripplewhisker decided.

Leafpaw grumbled and went over to stand by Skypaw, who had remained silent and motionless. "But she's new and doesn't know how to fight as much!" Leafpaw complained. Featherpaw saw Skypaw's eyes harden at that and felt a twinge of sympathy for the younger apprentice. Nobody wanted to be on her team.

The three mentors backed up to give the apprentices' fighting room. "Ready...start!"


	3. Spy?

Featherpaw wondered whether to attack Leafpaw, or the new apprentice Skypaw. Skypaw would probably be easier, given the little time to train. Featherpaw decided to go for Leafpaw. She leapt at her, her paws outstretched. Leafpaw flipped onto her back, but Featherpaw was expecting that move since they had just learned it. Featherpaw had aimed right in front of Leafpaw so she was able to attack her belly, and Leafpaw gasped in surprise. Featherpaw pummeled Leafpaw's belly with her back paws, claws sheathed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mousepaw hesitating to attack Skypaw, probably wondering whether to go easy on her or not. She saw him finally advance slowly, swiping well-aimed blows at Skypaw's face. To Featherpaw's and Mousepaw's surprise, Skypaw ducked and dodged all his swipes and slid under Mousepaw onto her back then kicked him upwards, sort of like the new move that Featherpaw had learned, without the enemy having to leap first. And, when Mousepaw was about to land, Skypaw stayed still with her paws outstretched, ready to catch him. When he landed, she gripped him with all four paws and rolled over so that she was pinning him down and he was underneath her. She held him down with a paw at his neck and her eyes gleamed with victory as Mousepaw struggled to escape.

"Mousepaw is out!" Wavesplash mewed. Her eyes were wide- no, all the warriors' eyes were wide at what Skypaw had done.

Featherpaw momentarily forgot about Leafpaw, who had escaped from her grip and landed a blow on her ear. Featherpaw backed up, trying to duck and dodge Leafpaw's blows, until she saw an opening underneath Leafpaw. Featherpaw dove underneath her trying to do what Skypaw had done but she had leaped too hard and she slid right past a surprised Leafpaw, only to be captured by the soft but firm paws of Skypaw. Featherpaw squirmed, trying to get Skypaw off but she just placed one paw on Featherpaw's throat.

"Featherpaw is out!" This time it was Ripplewhisker saying it, his eyes wide with awe. "Skypaw and Leafpaw won!"

Featherpaw shook her head with shock. How had she been beaten by an apprentice, smaller, younger, and less experienced than her? Skypaw let her go and sat down. Leafpaw went over to join her.

"That's why I wanted to be in Skypaw's team!" Leafpaw mewed smugly.

Featherpaw felt a rush of irritation. Leafpaw had clearing shown that she was disappointed in being paired with Skypaw but now she was acting as if she had wanted to be with her the whole time.

"Ok, now it's time to switch teams!" Wavesplash announced. "Mousepaw, you're with Skypaw, and Leafpaw, you're with Featherpaw!"

"I want to be with Skypaw!" Leafpaw whined.

"I thought you wanted to be with me!" Featherpaw protested. She stood up and padded next to her sister.

"I did, but now I want to be with Skypaw!" Leafpaw mewed.

"It's too late now," Wavesplash mewed. "Leafpaw, you're with Featherpaw. And Mousepaw, you're with Skypaw."

Mousepaw couldn't help but a gleam of amusement in his eyes as he glanced at Leafpaw. He padded over to stand by Skypaw, who had still not said a word.

"Ready, fight!" Silvermist mewed.

This time, Featherpaw aimed at Skypaw. She wasn't ready when Skypaw had pinned her down the first time and now she was determined to beat the younger apprentice. She started with a blow to Skypaw's face and expected for her to do the same as she had done before and duck and dodge and slide beneath her but Skypaw was not one to do the same moves twice. She was smarter than that. Instead, she leapt higher than Featherpaw had seen any cat do before, and did a flip in the air so that she came down with her front paws landing on Featherpaw's shoulders. Featherpaw was so shocked and amazed that all she could do was stare until she felt something drop like a rock onto her back. She collapsed, and felt paws turn her over onto her back and a firm grip hold her at her throat. Featherpaw groaned silently, frustrated that she had been beaten by an inexperienced apprentice.

"Featherpaw is out!" Silvermist mewed, a hint of pride in her voice. Her apprentice had been in training for less than a day and she was already beating older apprentices.

Featherpaw sighed as Skypaw let her go and she padded over to sit next to the mentors. She watched as Skypaw calmly padded over to where Leafpaw and Mousepaw were and then flick a paw underneath Leafpaw hooking it around her back leg and yanking so hard that Leafpaw collapsed with a yelp.

"She looked like she was scooping a fish out of water," Wavesplash murmured to Ripplewhisker.  
>Ripplewhisker nodded, not taking his eyes off of the battling apprentices.<p>

Skypaw let Mousepaw tackle Leafpaw. Mousepaw pinned Leafpaw down easily, having the advantage of weight and number.

"Leafpaw is out!" Silvermist mewed. She stood up and padded to Skypaw. "May I speak to you?"  
>The apprentice looked as if she were about to deny it, but then nodded slowly. The two cats padded a little ways away to speak.<p>

Featherpaw kept an eye on them as they started to leave.

"Skypaw is really good at fighting!" Leafpaw exclaimed. "How does she know how to do all that?" she mewed as she bounded next to Featherpaw.

Featherpaw shrugged. There was something about Skypaw that she couldn't find out...actually, there was a lot that she didn't know about the little cat.

"I think that she's a spy!" Mousepaw mewed as he fell in beside the two sisters. "She might be from one of the other clans...to find out our secrets!"

"You think that they'd send a kit?" Leafpaw asked in disbelief.

"To make her seem even more the innocent!" Mousepaw exclaimed. "They know that we wouldn't hurt a kit! She's a spy, I just know it! I have a bad feeling about her...why did you have to rescue her?"

"You expect me to ignore a drowning kit?" Leafpaw asked, her tail lashing. She glared at Mousepaw for a moment before looking ahead again.

"Well, she's a spy!" Mousepaw insisted."I'm going to avoid her."

"And if she's not?" Featherpaw asked. "You're going to ignore an innocent cat? Stop being so mean."

Mousepaw looked down. He didn't say anything.


End file.
